1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to storage of items, and in particular, to overhead storage of items. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus for storing items in an overhead stowage bin in an aircraft.
2. Background
In commercial aviation, passengers may bring carry-on luggage into the passenger cabin of the aircraft. This luggage may be stored within the passenger cabin in designated storage areas. Designated storage areas in the passenger cabin include areas on the floor underneath the passenger seats and overhead stowage bins.
A passenger places luggage in the overhead stowage bin when the overhead stowage bin is in an open position. After luggage is placed into an overhead stowage bin, the bin is closed.
Many designs for overhead stowage bins exist. Some overhead stowage bin designs include a stationary luggage bin and a rotating door. Other overhead stowage bin designs include a rotating luggage bin. Still other overhead stowage bin designs feature a luggage bin which is lowered into the passenger cabin.
As commercial airlines continue to charge baggage fees, an increasing number of passengers are bringing carry-on items into the passenger cabin. As a result, larger stowage bins are needed to accommodate the increase in carry-on luggage. Larger bins result in more luggage being placed into each bin, which increases the weight of items in the bin.
Commercial airlines also desire to improve passenger experience by providing more head room above seats in an aircraft. As a result, lowering the stowage bins may be undesirable. Some aircraft are even being designed with overhead stowage bins positioned higher in the passenger cabin than before.
When more luggage is placed into overhead stowage bins, these bins become more difficult to close than desired. Bins oriented higher above the passenger seats compound the problem, resulting in at least one of more force needed to close the stowage bin or greater distance to lift the items in the stowage bin. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.